Teases and Kisses
by Hitoezakura
Summary: Written as a response to ShiShaHariken's Challenge in the EnishixKaoru Forum! What might have occured if Enishi had told Kaoru that her cooking was awful when she made him his first meal? oneshot


**Disclaimer - Rurouni Kenshin is property of Nohiburo Watsuki, so don't sue me for making a fanfic!**

**Anyways, this is a fanfic in response to Shi-Sha-Hariken's "Enishi Kaoru" challenge, located in the "EnishixKaoru" forum! Do note that it isn't entirely realistic, but please accept my apologies anyways! It's supposed to be humorous and romantic!**

**So read on!**

* * *

**TEASES AND KISSES

* * *

**

Kaoru furiously mutilated the radish that she was attempting to chop so that she could utilize said vegetable in her meal. The source of her fury? Her failure to escape from Enishi's infuriating island. The victim of her fury? The poor, destroyed radish that mourned his fate and wished that he had been delivered to gentler hands.

Of course, Kaoru wasn't concentrating on the radish at all. Instead, she was sorting out the thoughts in her head.

_So in the end the ferry left. My escape was a failure. Four days until the next one comes . . . Until then, I'm alone here with Yukishiro Enishi. Not a good situation…so why does his precious hostage have to cook for herself! Cooking is harder than selling arms! If he has all this money, he should hire a maid!_

"At least if he had a maid, I'd have someone to talk to," muttered Kaoru angrily, depositing the radish into the pot of boiling miso soup. "There's nobody save for Enishi and his henchmen on this wretched island, and I – oh, I completely forgot about the rice!"

Kaoru hurried over to the rice and immediately removed it from the fire, prodding it with a wooden spoon to make sure that it was properly cooked.

"A bit burnt, but that's better than it usually comes out!" declared Kaoru with a small smile. "Although it looks like a bit too much for one person…come to think of it, everything I made is a bit too much for one person…"

_Perhaps I should share with Enishi…after all, I know he hasn't eaten anything in days, and perhaps if I'm nicer to him, I'll be able to con my way off this island much more easily!_

And with a smile, Kaoru began to hum as she removed a handful of rice and immediately began to shape riceballs.

Of course, seeing how she mutilated the radish, one can only guess exactly how hard she packed the rice into riceballs. Ah yes, the radish rejoiced it's mutilated state as the grains of rice shrieked in pain and agony while Kaoru forcefully pushed them together to make one of the most hard, compact riceballs in all of history.

* * *

Enishi meanwhile, was unaware that Kaoru was cooking. In fact, he was lost in thought about the chef herself, although he was completely oblivious to the fate she had in store for him. Instead, he merely sat on the porch, staring out into the sea, wondering why he could not bring himself to kill the young seventeen-year-old that day.

_My sister stood in front of me frowning…she wouldn't smile because her substitute for the Battousai was still alive…I had Kamiya in my hands and was perfectly capable of strangling her…_

_So why didn't I kill her? Why didn't my love for my dear sister Tomoe overcome my inability to kill Kaoru?_

_Why did I suddenly feel that Tomoe's smile was not worth the death of a single, teenage girl?_

He suddenly heard footsteps behind him and he turned around to see Kaoru bringing him a tray of miso, fish, and riceballs. He stared at her in shock and surprise as the tray was placed in front of him with a small and gentle smile from Kaoru.

"What are you doing?" asked Enishi confusedly, wincing slightly in pain as he shifted himself in her direction to speak with her.

"Nothing" replied Kaoru. "If you're cooking for one you might as well cook for two. You've barely eaten anything since you've been here. I know no one's using the kitchen but me. So eat up! But you get to wash your own dishes!"

Kaoru turned around and began to leave as Enishi stared at his meal, thinking about that time fourteen years ago when Tomoe had been standing in the kitchens after he had arrived to visit her, and had offered him something to eat.

_Fourteen years ago, I was offered dinner…and here I am, fourteen years later, being offered dinner by someone else other than my dear sister…_

He carefully lifted the bowl of miso soup to his lips and took a sip.

"It tastes bad…," said Enishi with an expression of mild disgust.

Unfortunately for him, Kaoru was still within earshot. And perhaps he didn't know the danger of Kaoru's fury, but you, my dear reader, certainly know exactly how perilous Kaoru's fury can truly be.

And although Enishi was her kidnapper, Kaoru's fury spares no one, not even her dear Rurouni.

"What?" yelled Kaoru angrily. "How can you insult my cooking when I made it for you out of the goodness of my heart?"

"The goodness of your heart?" scoffed Enishi. "I thought you were trying to poison me! Your food is that awful!"

"You only drank the miso! How could you possibly judge my food based on a single sip of miso!" demanded Kaoru.

"Alright then, let's judge your fish and riceballs!" said Enishi with a roll of his eyes. He immediately seized his chopsticks and chewed on a bite of fish while Kaoru watched him expectantly. However, after swallowing, he remained silent.

"Well?" asked Kaoru curiously.

"I'm sorry, I had to take extra efforts to keep it down," replied Enishi with a mocking grin. "I haven't eaten for a few days, but if all food tasted like that, then I'd rather starve!"

"Then don't eat it!" yelled Kaoru angrily, seizing the tray. However, before she could walk away with it, Enishi immediately seized a couple of the riceballs from the small pile that lay on his plate.

"I still have to judge just one more thing," replied Enishi. He immediately took a bite of the riceball.

At least, he attempted to. He suddenly felt like he was trying to gnaw a rock.

"I'd have to say this is your worst yet," replied Enishi with a laugh. "This riceball is as hard as a rock!"

Had it been any of the residents at the Kamiya dojo or any of Kaoru's close friends, they would've kept that comment to themselves. However, seeing as Enishi knew very little about the teenage girl he held captive, he had no clue that his last comment had just caused the poor girl to lose the last straw of her cool.

"I'm going to kill you!" yelled Kaoru angrily, brandishing the tray as a weapon, not realizing that her violent action had caused all the food to spill to the floor. She charged towards Enishi in fury as the radishes and riceballs cheered her on, thrilled that they no longer suffered torture in her hands since she just found a new victim.

Ordinarily, Enishi would've just accepted the blow and walked off, since he figured that she couldn't hurt someone that badly (since he never spoke to any of the three men residing at the Kamiya dojo, he had no clue just how brutal and harsh Kaoru's blows could truly be). However, seeing that he was injured and rather weak from lack of food, he figured that her blow would just wound him further, or would open a previous injury.

Therefore, as the furious teenager charged towards him, he did the only thing he could think of.

As soon as Kaoru was within his reach, he immediately seized her wrist and kissed her.

Now, he hadn't meant for the kiss to last. He was just attempting to startle her so that he could make a run for it, and he had done quite a good job of startling her because she had dropped her weapon in surprise. However, the moment his lips met hers, he suddenly realized exactly why Tomoe's frown had not been enough encouragement to murder the young girl he was currently kissing.

_For the first time in days…I was enjoying myself, arguing, teasing, and taunting her…For the first time, something other than Battousai's pain and my sister's smile has brought me happiness…_

_For the first time, I feel a connection with someone other than my sister…_

Enishi deepened the kiss, his arm slowly curving around Kaoru's waist, pulling her closer to him. Her eyes were still wide with surprise, but as his hand slowly drifted towards her hair to unravel her hair ribbon, her own hands met his chest, and she moaned softly.

The moan was enough to break them apart. Enishi's hands suddenly left her waist and hair, and he immediately pulled away, but Kaoru managed to catch a glimpse of his smile before he walked off into his room.

_Oneesan…I think I know why I can't kill her…and I can only hope that you don't wish for me to kill her, because now I know I never can._

And with a smile, he withdrew a small riceball from his bathrobe and gently set it down next to his sword so that he would always have a memory of his first kiss with his captive Kamiya Kaoru.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaoru stood amidst the tray and fallen food, quite lost in her thoughts.

_Shouldn't I have been angry that he kissed me so suddenly…that he stole my first kiss, the kiss I so desperately wanted to share with Kenshin?_

_However, to tell the truth…I actually liked the kiss…I couldn't bring myself to hate it…_

She carefully reached down and gently picked up a single riceball. With a smile, she carefully pocketed the riceball inside the folds of her kimono, hiding it from the world, but still aware that existed.

_After all, I need an object to remember my first wonderful kiss by!_

_

* * *

_

**If you liked it, then please review!**

**Ja ne for now!**


End file.
